The Disappearance Of Ben Tennison
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: There are more secrets in Ben's life then just the watch. What happens when this secret is revealed? How does Kevin react to the family secret he was kept from knowing? How does the family react when something not even they knew is discovered? X-Over


"The Disappearance Of Ben Tennison"

"**The Disappearance Of Ben Tennyson"******

**CHAPTER ONE******

**"The Truth Of Ben's Blood-Line Revealed"  
**  
One day Ben was fighting an alien using his omnitrix then it started acting funning and was flashing blue. He knew what it meant when it flashed red but it flashing blue and that was new to him. So, Ben, Kevin and Gwen had no idea what it meant. Nor did they really have time to think about it or worry about it. Soon after they beat the alien and then they did have time.

"What's going on?" Ben wondered out loud.

Then he started to glow blue.

"What the…" Kevin started in shock.

"I...don't...know..." Ben started in shock.

**Ben started to fade and was now transparent.******

**"Ben..." Gwen started now getting scared.******

**"GWEN!!" Ben shouted as he disappeared.******

**Gwen looked at Kevin.******

"W-Where'd Ben go?" Kevin asked.

"I don't...know...the omnitrix was acting weird and then he..." Gwen started.

Kevin nodded. Ben found himself in Gotham City with no memory on the street. He was picking pockets after a while to survive and trying to pick the pocket of a certain billionaire and was caught it was none other the Bruce Wayne. Bruce glared at the boy. The boy seemed to react to a sound Bruce couldn't hear. Bruce looked around.

"Trouble." The boy said.

Bruce contacted Alfred to check. He found there was trouble big trouble...actually it was alien trouble. The boy looked at Bruce and started to run in the direction of the alien, but... Bruce went to follow as his other self. When he did he found two aliens fighting each-other. One looked like a giant orange dog and the other a giant bug.

"What the-?!" Batman said.

The dog-like one attacked the bug finally pinning it. Batman used a smoke bomb with sleeping gas on them. Soon after the green circle on the dog-like's shoulder flashed red and he turned into the boy. Batman was surprised.

"I hope Ben's OK." Gwen said worriedly she was still with Kevin.

Kevin nodded. Kevin's pocket started making noises.

"Your plumbers badge." Gwen said.

Kevin took it out. It showed a map and a red dot in the next town which was Gotham City.

"Think that might be Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows... Definitely alien." Kevin said, getting into the car that they traveled in.

It lead them by then to the mansion.

"Wayne Manor." Gwen said and went to the intercom.

"Alfred..."

Gwen gave Kevin an I'll explain later look. Kevin sighed as he went to see if they'd be let in.

"Alfred, this is Clark's niece." Gwen said.

Alfred let them in.

"My uncle and Bruce are friends." Gwen said.

The boy started to stir. Kevin nodded. The boy looked around.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"Hello, Alfred. My names Gwen and this is Kevin." She said.

"Greetings." Alfred said.

Bruce looked to his guest.

"You have more company then just me." The boy said.

Bruce called for Alfred. Alfred went to Bruce.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Do we have more guests?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Clark's niece Gwen and her friend Kevin." Alfred said and the boy shook his head after hearing those names.

"Let them in." Bruce said.

Gwen and Kevin soon came in. Kevin was impressed. Gwen was staring at the boy. She grabbed Kevin.

"It's Ben." Gwen whispered in his ear.

Kevin moved to be closer.

"It's Ben." Gwen repeated.

Kevin nodded.

"Huh?" The boy seemed confused.

He looked almost exactly like when he disappeared except perhaps a little worse for ware for having lived on the streets.

"Hey runt." Kevin said.

Ben seemed very confused.

"Think that speed-freak will come?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah...maybe we should call uncle Clark." Gwen said.

"Know which one I mean?" Kevin asked with a nod.

"Uncle Clark's cousin Kara and Wally's son?" Gwen asked pulling out a phone.

Kevin nodded. The boy in question was of the network of the Teen Titans.

"Hey, Bruce know if Clark has a shift up in the tower?" Gwen asked, she was revering to the space station.

"Why?" Bruce asked, as Kid Flash was on the move again without his parents' knowledge.

"Why, two reasons, one being that I can't reach him up there on my cell phone and two being the most important his son is the boy sitting on the bed behind you Bruce." Gwen said.

"You know that your other cousin hasn't contacted his mother in some time." Bruce said as he contacted the watchtower.

Gwen sighed.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

Ben looked even more confused. Kid Flash was nearing Gotham.

"Yeah, Bruce." Came the voice of Superman.

Bruce told him of his guest.

"I'm on my way." Superman said.

Superman soon arrived. Soon after arriving Superman went Clark Kent and walked into the room with Bruce, Ben, Kevin and Gwen.

"Ben?" Clark asked in shock.

Kevin grabbed Gwen to get out of the way.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"This is Superman." Bruce said.

"And who's Ben?" He asked.

"You." Bruce said.

"Really?" Ben asked in confusion.

"He doesn't remember does he?" Clark asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I don't think so. I caught him, trying to pick my pocket." Bruce said.

"Can I borrow your phone? I was in such a hurry I left my cell phone up in the watchtower." Clark said.

Bruce nodded. Kid Flash had just come into the city limits. Clark went to the phone and called his wife at her desk since it was her work hours.

"Kent here." Lois said.

"Lois, honey, it's Clark." He said.

"Hey Smalliville." Lois said.

"Hey, I'm in Gotham. I'm with Bruce, there seems to have been an accident involving Ben..." Clark started.

Lois sighed.

"Lois, he's lost his memory." Clark said.

Fact was that Ben up until then had been hiding the fact that he was coming into his abilities from all of his friends and family. Lois was shocked. The speedster of the Teen Titans stopped at a diner, ordering a soda. Ben wandered off during the conversation. He soon found himself in a certain cave under the mansion. Bruce sighed.

"I think he went to the cave." Clark whispered to Bruce.

"I was thinking I'd take him with me and take a vacation in Smalliville at the farm." He said to Lois.

Lois understood the need.

"I'll see you later." Clark said.

Lois hung up, as did Clark. Ben was in fact by the bat computer in the bat cave. Clark called Smalliville after getting the OK from Bruce. Martha answered as Bruce went to the bat cave.

"Hi, ma." Clark said.

Ben looked at Bruce.

"Clark, how are you son?" Martha asked.

"Actually, my son, Ben had a bit of an accident." Clark said.

"And you haven't heard from Kara's boy?" Martha said with a sigh.

"No." Clark said.

"What..." Ben started.

"His cousin's son." Bruce said.

"What about the box?" Ben asked he was on his knees there was a shard of kryptonite on the floor due to the lead box falling at some point while Ben was in there.

Bruce had kept it as a safety measure.

"Kryptonite." Bruce answered.

Ben couldn't get up. In fact Ben looked ready to pass out.

"I have a bad feeling about Ben." Gwen whispered in Kevin's ear.

Bruce went locked it up.

"Why did that..." Ben started.

He didn't know that Kryptonite only effected Kryptonian with powers.

"It's from your father... His cousin's son can also be affected." Bruce said.

Ben stood and walked over to Bruce and then they went back to where his friends were.

"The problem is Ben's memory is gone." Clark told his mom.

Martha was shocked.

"Hi." Ben said.

Kevin was cool as ever. Although Ben still looked and felt as if he'd pass out and he was at that point closest to Kevin. Kevin caught him. Gwen knew what happened.

"But, I thought it only effected those with powers...Ben hasn't come into those abilities." Gwen said.

"Not exactly." Bruce said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked not knowing that Ben had showed signs to Bruce of the super hearing when they met earlier.

"Any one of Kryptonian blood will exhibit powers." Bruce said.

"He exhibited them before we came didn't he?" Gwen asked.

Bruce nodded. Gwen sighed. Bruce wondered if Kara would call, looking for her son.

"I'm bringing Ben for a vacation at the farm." Clark said.

Ben woke up and looked at Kevin a little confused.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

Kevin tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, powers I got powers more then just the watch, I mean." Ben said.

Kevin sighed as a young speedster was about to move again. Ben took off a bit.

"Still trying to learn them." Ben said.

Before Ben disappeared he had kept this secret from everyone including Kevin, Gwen, and even his dad and when he was younger even his grandpa Max. Kid Flash met up with him.

"Hi." Ben said.

"Hi." The boy said.

"You're Kara's son, huh?" Ben asked.

"I over heard my grandma asking my dad about hearing from you." He said.

"Wait, how does-?" Jerry asked.

"He's here in Gotham and what was it Bruce said...Kryptonian...my dad...he's your mom's cousin." Ben said.

Jerry eyed Ben warily.

"We'll be there soon mom." Clark said and hung up.

"BEN!!" Clark shouted.

"Coming, dad!" Ben shouted shaking his head due to the headache the shouted his dad had made hurting his ears.

Jerry helped him, but wasn't looking forward to rejoining his parents anytime soon.

"Still getting use to the powers." Ben said.

Clark looked at the two when they arrived. Jerry turned to leave.

"Jerry..." Clark started.

Jerry looked over at his mother's cousin.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

There was a flash behind him where Ben now stood...but when they looked to Ben he was gone.

"Back on the road... I don't stay in one place." Jerry answered.

"Um could you stick around just a little while you know and try and help find..." Clark started not know the truth of his dad's past.

"I thought you were tell me to go home, which I won't." Jerry said with a nod.

"Oh do you two know where dad got to?" Clark asked.

Jerry shook his head.

"Actually I was talking to Gwen and Kevin." Clark said.

Jerry sighed.

"Benny-boy stop!!" Came a shout that Clark heard.

"Know of anyone who calls Ben Benny boy?" Clark asked.

"No..." Jerry said.

"Gwen?" Clark asked.

He didn't know of the Plumbers or that his dad was one or that his old partner called Ben that once or twice when they met before. Jerry had a badge.

"Ben, it's to dangerous!" The voice shouted.

"I wonder what could be so dangerous." Clark said.

"The Null-Void Zone is no place for a Tennyson!" Came the same voice shouting again.

"What's the Null-Void Zone?" Clark asked confused.

Jerry decided to find out. When Jerry got to where the voice was coming from he found one person standing and he looked like he was in shock.

"Hey you Okay?" He asked.

"It's Ben he..." The man started.

He approached the fellow.

"I tried to warn him but..." The man started as a portal appeared.

And a blue bubble appeared and out of it appeared Max Tennyson.

"Max?" Asked the man.

Max nodded and looked at Jerry who swallowed hard.

"But, Ben he..." The man started.

"I'll get him. I'm fast enough." Jerry said to Max.

"The portal is closing." The man said as a blue streak went past and barely got out before it closed.

"Now." A voice behind the trio said as a flash was seeing.

"Ben, no." The man said softly.

Jerry looked behind him. When he did there was Ben knelt there out of breath.

"C'mon you." Jerry said as helped the fellow out.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben exclaimed and tried to go to him.

Jerry helped Ben over but then tried to leave. A blue barrier appeared in the entrance/exit of the cave though.

"What the-?!" Jerry said.

"An energy barrier." Max said and looked at Ben and Ben's hands were glowing.

"What is-?" Jerry started.

"But, he's Clark's son." Max said.

"Ben, lower the barrier." He said and the blue barrier disappeared.

"Clark!" He exclaimed. Jerry looked ready to run.

Only one man knew his parents. Ben looked worn out. Max lowered his grandson as a breeze was felt he smiled and turned.

"Clark..." Max started.

Clark looked at Max. Jerry sped off as a yellow blur. Max smiled slightly and pointed behind him at Ben.

"Kara's looking for her kid..." Clark said as he went to his son.

"I think he just left." Max said.

Clark sighed. Ben was exhausted. Clark looked to Max about Jerry.

"He seemed ready to run when I called you." Max said.

"He's always moving... Worries his mother." Clark said.

"Yeah, Ben has his own secrets you know." Max said.

Clark nodded.

"Like that watch of his for one thing." Max said.

Clark understood.

"Where were you before..." Max started.

Clark explained himself. He owed Max that much.

"My guess is it's something to do with a certain stone." Max said referring to Ben's level of exhaustion.

Clark nodded. Ben asleep by then.

"How should that little speed freak be handled?" Clark asked.

"First I think Ben needs place he can get some sleep." Max said.

Clark agreed. Max then noticed the watch was red.

"He used his watch..." Max started.

"Yeah..." Clark said.

"I mean before you got here...the anodite." Max said in realization.

"So how can we help-?" Clark asked.

"Gwen, can help him learn how to use the power she has it too." Max said.

"I just don't get how Ben could..." He started.

"If only I could get to Kid Flash..." Clark started.

Max smiled.

"I know, son." Max said.

"Think they ever told him... He stays with a branch of the Teen Titans." Clark said.

Max shock his head.

"Kid-Flash to Titans West." Jerry called into his communicator.

"Titans West." Came a voice.

"Bee... Any messages from my folks?" Kid-Flash asked.

"Yeah." Bee said.

"Mom, again?" Jerry asked.

"Actually, no." Bee said.

"Dad? What did he want?" Jerry asked.

"Same thing as your mom they're both getting worried now." Bee said.

"Oh great... Am I the only titan getting calls from home?... Don't answer that!" Jerry said.

"I'm sure Robin does at times." Bee said.

"Batman? Naw..." Jerry said.

"After one of the Robin's was killed I wouldn't be surprised if..." Bee started.

"You mean before OUR robin..." Jerry put in.

"Yeah." Bee said.

"Bee... You're not going to tell me to call home, are you?" Jerry asked.

"You should." Bee said.

Jerry groaned.

"Only way to stop the calls for a while." Bee said.

"You win..." Jerry said as he then called home.

"Hello." Came Wally's voice.

"H-hi Pop." Jerry said.

"Jerry, where have you been?" Wally asked.

"Traveling, mainly." Jerry answered.

"Like where are you now?" Wally asked.

"Had to get some kid some help." Jerry said, giving his dad his location.

Wally sighed. Jerry smirked.

"Jerry..." Wally started.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Your mom." Wally said.

"What about her?" Jerry asked.

"You know how she is..." Wally started.

Jerry groaned. Ben was asleep in his dad's arms.

"You're not wanting me to meet up with her, are you?" Jerry asked.

"It might calm her down for a while." Wally said.

Jerry relented and went to seek out his mother. He looked up at her. Kara landed not far in front of Jerry with her back to him. Jerry knew that he was probably in trouble. Kara at that moment though was talking into her communicator in her ear.

"Kal did that, huh? I guess he was in a real hurry when he left the watchtower. Although usually he leaves that with his wife when he goes to the tower and she contacts him through that special phone number for the tower that only a few humans on earth know." Kara said.

Jerry had a feeling that he knew what was going on.

"Do you want me to come pick up Kal's cell phone and take it to him?" Kara asked.

"I think I know where he might be and I can enlist help." Jerry spoke up.

Kara looked at Jerry.

"You'll see." Jerry said.

Kara nodded. Jerry led his mother back to where Gwen and Kevin were.

"Kara!" Gwen was happy to see her.

"Curious?" Jerry asked Kevin.

Kevin nodded. Jerry led Kevin to where they could talk. Gwen went to Kara.

"Kara..." Gwen started.

Kara looked at her as the boys walked to distance that was out of human hearing range.

"It's good to see you, Clark rushed out of the tower because of Ben." Gwen said.

Kara sighed as Jerry told Kevin who Supergirl was. Kevin listened.

"He will probably come back here before going back to Metropolis." Gwen said.

Kara nodded as Jerry waited for Kevin's reaction once he was done.

"I should probably go and see Gwen and your ma...I guess she's been worried huh?" Max asked.

Clark nodded. Kevin looked shocked.

"Gwen back in Gotham?" Max asked.

"She's my Mom and Ben's dad's cousin." Jerry insisted. "I don't think so." Clark said.

Ben mumbled in his sleep something about Bruce and Gwen. Max and Clark heard this. Ben had mumbled something to the effect of Gwen was at Bruce's. Max wondered.

"I think I remember him saying something about taking Ben to the Kent's for a vacation." Gwen said.

There was a nod.

"Mom, think we oughta go to grandpa and grandma's?" Jerry asked on a thought.

"Yeah." Kara said.

Jerry followed from the ground since speed had been the only power to come up. Max or Jonathan as his wife in Smalliville knew him, Clark and Ben hid been the first to arrive.

"Martha!!" Came a shout.

Martha went outside.

"Martha…" Jonathan started.

Martha looked at her husband.

"Sorry, I worried you." Jonathan said.

"I missed you." The woman known as Martha Kent said.

Jonathan hugged her.

She returned it. Ben stirred in Clark's arms and his eyes slowly looked opened and looked at Superman and blinked a moment.

"Dad..." Ben started.

Clark smiled as he looked down.

"How did we get to Smallivile? Where's Gwen and Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Thought I heard Kara." Clark said.

A giggle was heard from behind him. Jonathan smelled.

"Are you baking again? Apple Pie judging by the smell." Jonathan asked in saying.

Martha went to the kitchen.

"Whatever that is, Better be glad that my dad isn't here." Said a teen.

"Hi." Ben said.

Jerry smirked.

"Sorry about, before...it's just..." Ben started.

"No big deal." Jerry said.

"My memory was gone." Ben said.

Jerry understood.

"So I didn't..." Ben started.

"I know you didn't." Jerry said.

"Dad...what happened?" Ben asked.

Clark explained to his son. Ben went through the DNAliens.

"That looks like a..." Ben started in shock.

Clark cocked an eyebrow.

"It looks like an anodite, but, how could I..." Ben started.

"Something that I need to know?" Clark asked the couple who had raised him since he was a baby.

"The only anotide I know, is my first wife, Verdonna, as for this before now we thought the same as you two." Max said.

"You mean the same's possible for Kara's boy?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure it all depends on what family member this comes from." Max said.

"Meaning that if it comes from grandpa it could effect Jerry and if it comes from grandma it could only effect me and possibly, dad?" Ben asked.

Max nodded.

"Kara's gonna kick me to the star system." Clark said as Jerry looked in.

Ben had a feeling he knew where to go.

"Your fishing spot, grandpa." Ben said.

Ben flew to Max's fishing spot. Jerry followed him. Ben was standing by a tree and picked up a flower and looked around and saw her.

"Grandma Verdonna..." Ben started.

Jerry walked up to the pair. A blue barrier had appeared in front of Verdonna.

"Grandma..." Ben started.

"And I thought Raven had secrets." Jerry said.

Ben glanced at Jerry and looked at Verdonna And waited for her to start talking. Verdonna explained herself.

"What I still don't get is how I can do it, my dad isn't even one of your's and Max's children, Max and Martha raised my dad from a baby ever since he came to earth." Ben said.

Verdonna looked at Max for that one.

"His dad was born on Krypton." Max said.

"Same as my Mom." Jerry said.

Jerry knew her story. The fact that Clark was the reason that his mother was around. None knew yet the truth of Clark's birth mother.

"They named him Kal-El on Krypton." Ben said.

Except for perhaps his birth mother.

"My mom's maiden name's Kara Zor-El." Jerry said.

"Jor-El's brother." Verdonna said softly.

"You knew my grandpa?" Ben asked in shock.

"He's was my mom's foster father after Clark found her." Jerry said.

"Yes, I did, Ben, Jor-El was my first husband." Verdonna said.

Jerry looked at his cousins in shock.

"I guess that explains how..." Ben started in shock.

Jerry wondered how his fellow titans would react.

"Dad, mom is still..." Ben started in shock.

"Your choice…Both Of You." Verdonna said, putting Jerry in.

"It's not just to me I'm too young for that decision." Ben said and looked at Clark.

"And I'm too dedicated to the titans." Jerry said.

"Besides, Jerry since grandma is who it comes from it only possible for me and dad to come it to them, well at least on dad's side any way the adoptive family that's something else. Grandpa he and grandma Verdonna have kids together as well..." Ben started.

**TBC…**

25


End file.
